


Exit Stratagem

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 699: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Tonks House.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Exit Stratagem

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 699: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Tonks House. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Exit Stratagem

~

“You’re cheerful,” said Lucius, walking into the laboratory he’d set up for Severus in Malfoy Manor. “Research going well?” 

Looking up from his cauldron, Severus raised an eyebrow. “Cheerful? Me?” 

“You were humming when I came in.” As he walked, Lucius trailed his fingers over the work table. “I know you, Severus. You’re happy about something. Care to share?” 

“Perhaps I’m pleased to be making headway with the Dark Lord’s research.” 

Lucius snorted. “Please. You believe in his cause as much as…Andromeda Tonks does.” 

Severus frowned. “Tonks? What brings her up?”

Lucius sighed. “Narcissa and I need a favour.”

~

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with us privately, Severus,” said Narcissa. 

Severus inclined his head. “I’m not sure why.” 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Narcissa and I sense…ambivalence in you concerning the Dark Lord’s plans.” 

Severus kept his face expressionless. “Indeed.” 

“This isn’t a trap!” Narcissa patted her swollen belly. “We just want a better world for Draco.” 

“And you don’t think the Dark Lord can accomplish that?” Severus asked silkily. 

Narcissa shook her head. “He’s…unhinged.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What do you want from me?” 

“Go to Tonks House and warn my sister! They’re planning a raid.” 

~

“Tonks House?” Kingsley pursed his lips. “Why attack there?” 

Severus shrugged. “Who knows why _he_ does anything these days?”

“And you trust the Malfoys?” 

Severus sighed. “Yes, Salazar help me.”

Kingsley nodded. “I’ll instruct the Tonks to strengthen their wards. They have a toddler, a girl, and I’m sure they’ll want to do everything to keep her safe.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “What about…the other?”

“Do you mean Pettigrew, or something else?” Kingsley watched Severus’ face intently. 

Severus looked away. “Pettigrew.” 

“We’re watching him. I’ve placed a trace on him. We’re waiting for him to show his true colours.” 

~

Sipping his drink, Kingsley eyed Severus. “Is that all you wanted to discuss?”

Severus shivered at the purr in Kingsley’s voice. “I should go,” he muttered, finishing his drink. 

Kingsley hummed. “You can’t run forever.” 

“I’m not—” Severus looked into Kingsley’s eyes, and promptly forgot what he’d been about to say. 

“Not running?” Kingsley smiled tightly. “Looks like it from here.” He clasped Severus’ hand. “I didn’t mention my sexuality to make you uncomfortable. I fancy you. But if friendship’s all you want, that’s fine, too.”

Severus swallowed hard. “Just…save Tonks House and we’ll talk, all right?” 

“Very well.” 

~

“They knew we were coming!” Bellatrix screeched. “Our curses bounced right off Tonks House!” 

“Well she _is_ your sister,” said Severus. “She probably anticipated an attack.” He smirked. “Or perhaps you weren’t as…motivated as usual.” 

Bellatrix whirled, her expression murderous, and it took all Severus’ will not to flinch. “Are you implying I didn’t want to succeed? She’s no sister of mine, she’s a blood traitor!” 

“Now, now,” soothed Lucius, shooting a warning look at Severus. “I’m sure Severus only meant Andromeda, like all Blacks, has some formidable magic at her disposal.” 

Snarling, Bellatrix stalked out of the room. 

~

“Baiting Bellatrix was quite foolish, Severus,” Narcissa said later in Lucius’ library.

Severus sighed. “I know. Sometimes I can’t help it.” 

Lucius, pacing, shook his head. “She’d have no compunctions about killing you. Be careful.” 

Severus smirked. “Always.” 

“Anyway, thank you for saving Andromeda and Tonks House.” Narcissa smiled. “I owe you a debt.” 

Severus hummed. “You can be sure I’ll collect someday.” 

“We expect nothing less,” said Lucius.

Severus nodded. “Is there something else?” he asked, intercepting the look between them. 

Lucius coughed. “You obviously have contacts with…the other side, and an exit stratagem. Take us with you.” 

~


End file.
